


Power Cut

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron during a power cut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is or where it came from it just got away with me. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading and I’d love to hear any feedback you might have.

The rain began to pour the second Robert parked his car outside the pub. Diane wanted to see him and as much as he tried to dodge her, she cornered him earlier in the day. He knew what she wanted to talk about. It’s what the whole village was talking about. His 8 month long affair.

His marriage was over and Robert had stopped trying to win Chrissie back. He didn’t know it would be this easy to live without her. Living without the status though, was turning out to be a whole different thing altogether. He worked that out while sitting alone in his tiny room at the B&B with nothing but time on his hands and memories that would flood his brain as much as he tried to ignore them. He loved Chrissie but he wasn’t in love with her. Robert hadn’t been for a long time now. You can love 2 people at the same time, but in completely different ways. Robert figured out He loved Chrissie, he always would, but he was deeply in love with Aaron and nothing or nobody would ever change that.

Robert and Aaron were finally on good terms again. He waited it out and gave Aaron time to think. Just when he thought about giving up on any chance with Aaron again. Things changed and they talked openly and honestly for the first time, tears were shed and anger was present but they got through it and came out the other side not just stronger individually but also stronger together.

He got to the back door of the pub just as the hail began and the roar of thunder pierced his ears. It was dark and windy, a cold night for September. Robert knocked on the door to be greeted by Aaron and a smile that was clearly aimed his way. Without uttering a word Aaron pulled Robert inside and kicked the door shut. Slamming Robert against the wall as their lips met in a fiery embrace.

A few minutes later and Robert pulled away to catch his breath. “Hi to you too.”

Aaron bit his lip mid smile. “Hi.”

Robert pushed off the wall and walked around Aaron to enter the back room of the pub. Turning around to find Aaron had followed him in. “Diane in the pub?”

Aaron brushed past him as he walked to the kitchen to switch the kettle on. Leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest in wait for the kettle to boil. “Yeah, it's busy out there.” 

Robert nodded as he crossed the room, closing the distance between Them in a few quick strides.“I'll leave her to it then.” 

He came to a stop in front of Aaron as he looked into his eyes. Before placing his hands on Aaron's waist and pulling him in closer. 

Aaron heard the kettle boil and went to move out of Robert's grasp only to be held in place as Robert's grip tightened on his waist. Aaron stared into Robert's eyes losing himself until the lights flickered out and darkness took over. 

“Power cut.” Aaron said, stood still on the spot with Robert's hands still firmly around his waist. 

Robert leant in to Aaron’s neck and peppered kisses along his jaw till their noses were touching. “You’re not scared are you Aaron.” Robert smiled up at him.

Aaron smacked Robert on the arm before pushing back slightly. “No, I’m not scared Robert. You’re the one that’s practically on top of me.”

“Oi, there's no need for that Aaron.” Robert pouted, while rubbing his arm. He fished into his pocket in search for his phone. 

“What are you doing.” Robert shine the light in Aaron's face, causing Aaron to squint at the brightness. “You trying to blind me or something.” Pushing Roberts phone out of his face.

“Well, unless you wanna sit in the dark Aaron we need to find some candles or something.” Robert rooted around the kitchen draws until he came across a few tea candles and a lighter. Once he shut the draw Robert lit the candles and placed them on the kitchen counter far away from anything else so not to be a fire hazard. 

When Robert turned around, satisfied with the placing of the candles he spotted Aaron sitting on the sofa a soft glow of candle light framing his face. He walked towards Aaron and sat down beside him reaching for his hand and placing it in his own. 

Aaron had to hold a laugh in, the candles and Robert holding his hand was all too cringy, it was romantic but not like them at all. This side of Robert he barely saw and on the odd occasion it would come out it was only because Robert wanted something and that something was always usually sex. 

“You don't have to stay you know Robert, I thought you was here to see Diane not me.” Aaron muttered all the while circling patterns on Roberts hand. 

Robert looked disheartened. “You want me to go?” 

Aaron spotted Roberts face and his heart dropped. He hated when Robert looked offended or not wanted by him.  
“No, I don't want you to go, but how'd you think it'll look if someone comes in? We're not even meant to be on speaking terms and here we are sitting side by side holding hands in the dark.” 

Robert squeezed Aaron's hand and laughed. “It's you that would be bothered if someone caught us together.” 

Aaron sighed and removed his hand from Roberts. “So I can be your secret for eight months, but you can't be mine for a few weeks?” Aaron moaned a little louder than necessary.

“I didn't, look Aaron I'm sorry it's just aren't you sick of all the hiding?” Robert turned to face him. “I thought after so long of you an me being a secret you'd wanna go public with us.” 

Aaron shuffled in his seat. “It's not that, we don't need all the crap we’re gonna get when this comes out.” Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “No one is gonna accept us you do know that Robert?”

“You mean no ones gonna accept me being with you?”

Robert knew things would be difficult when they finally decided to tell people about them and he was ready for the onslaught and grief he was sure to get, but it never stopped him wanting Aaron or for their relationship to finally be out in the open, no sneaking around behind anyone's backs or a few stolen hours here and there. They were free to be with each other in public as well as private, and that thought wasn't half as daunting as he originally thought it was going to be.

Robert shuffled towards Aaron to gauge his reaction which was only half visible due to the candle light that was steadily burning. “What are you so scared of Aaron?” 

Aaron swallowed hard wracking his brain trying to find the right words. “I'm not scared Robert.” It was all he could think to say. 

Aaron wanted to believe things would be better once they were official and together openly, but if he was honest the thought made Aaron nervous, he wanted nothing more than to shout it at the top of his lungs. Robert was finally his. But then what? A few months down the line when the joys of a new relationship have worn off would Robert get bored of him? Would he realise he made a mistake? What if Aaron wasn't enough for Robert? What if Aaron was only ever someone to fill his spare time and give him something to do? What if Robert cheated on him? It scared Aaron, knowing things could change so quickly scared him. He wanted to stay in their own little bubble a while longer, keep Robert to himself. 

“Doesn't matter, I'll wait as long as you want Aaron.” Robert lightly tapped Aaron's leg before standing up and heading for the door. 

“Where you going?” Aaron turned his head to look into Roberts eyes. 

Robert got to the door and opened it only turning back around to answer his question. “I'm gonna go, I'll call you later yeah?” 

Aaron could tell from the tone of Roberts voice that he was annoyed, bordering on anger even, for something that wasn't a big deal but was surely just about to be made one.

“Look Robert, I know you want to tell people, but just give it some time first. I thought you of all people would understand that.”

Robert looked on in confusion his jaw clenching and hands stuffed securely in his pockets. “What's that suppose to mean Aaron?” 

“Nothing.” Aaron looked away silently cursing himself for not picking his words more carefully.

“No go on. I wanna know what you meant.” Robert leant against the back of the sofa resting his elbows near Aaron’s shoulders.

“Fine.” Aaron sighed. Standing up to face Robert. “You kept us secret for 8 months. I just wanna get used to it being just us for a while. Is that too much to ask for?” 

Robert nodded and walked out the door only stopping when he felt Aaron’s hand on his hip, It was pitch black in the hallway and he was struggling to see anything. “How long is this power cut gonna last?” He moaned bumping into Aaron as he tried to find something to hold onto. 

Aaron laughed in response before reaching for Robert’s hand and feeling in the dark for something to steady himself. 

When Robert found the door handle he opened it to be greeted by a rainstorm and darkness all around. He shrugged Aaron off and stepped outside rain immediately drenching him. 

“Robert come back in, Don’t be stupid.” Aaron shouted at him. When he got no response he followed Robert out and found him leaning against the side of the pub. “What are you doing?” Aaron threw Robert’s way before tugging on his jacket to get him to go back inside and out of the rain. 

 

Robert pushed himself off the wall and positioned Aaron in his place. Rain still heavily pouring from the sky. “I just want you.” Robert whispered before attacking Aaron’s mouth with his own. Aaron ran his hands up Robert’s back and nodded at him in agreement. Robert felt for Aaron’s belt and immediately started to unbuckle it. Already turned on at the sight of rain drenching Aaron’s skin and flattening his hair. Aaron moaned into Robert’s mouth and bit his lip as Robert’s hand took his length and began stroking until he found a steady rhythm. “Rob.. oh my.” Robert cut him off with a kiss as he quickened his pace causing Aaron’s breath to hitch as he exploded in Robert’s hand burying his head in Robert’s neck as he came down from his high.

Robert smiled at Aaron and stood still just staring into the younger man’s eyes as Aaron buckled his belt. “I’ll get mine later.” 

Aaron sneered lightly. The rain began to get heavier again and looking at Robert he was drenched from head to toe. His hair sticking to his head and his favorite leather jacket soaked. “I think we should go get dried off.” 

Once back inside and drying off, the quiet that settled between them was only somewhat comfortable. Aaron was standing to one side of the room while Robert was standing the other. The lights fluttered back on and Robert stood on the spot with his head looking at the ground. 

“Look, Robert I’m sorry.” Aaron said quietly. While stalking towards him. 

“Don’t be, whatever you want Aaron. I can give you that. It’s the least I owe you.” Robert raised his head and stared into Aaron’s baby blue eyes. 

Aaron beamed and placed his hands either side of Robert’s face pulling him into a slow passionate kiss. Robert’s hands as usual rested around Aaron’s waist.

“I want you.” Robert whispered in his ear. While showering kisses down Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron led Robert quickly towards the stairs by his hand. “You’ve got me.” Aaron muttered. Before dragging Robert to his bedroom and slamming the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for taking the time to read. :) I hope you enjoyed.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
